Forgive and Forget
by Heartbreak-penguin
Summary: When the Griffins land in an unfortunate event; Stewie is left to be taken care of by Bonnie and Joe, but will he learn to Forgive and Forget in time? Rated for language, violence, and sadness... no flamers!
1. the dreadful day

H: well really I'm just writing this out of thought so… yeah first off no flaming I mean if you don't like this story don't read! Anyway this is my first time writing for family guy, but I am because I love Stewie! Love forever baby!

Chapter 1: the terrible accident

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Stewie as everyone knows was not an average baby. He was obsessed with world domination and matricide that was pretty obvious. His mother Lois seems to be completely oblivious to this side of Stewie, although she seems to sometimes know what he's saying. Anyway she was married to Peter Griffin who was not one of the smartest people. This happened to be one of his stupidest days, but also ends him, Lois, Chris, Meg, and Brian in a bad situation…

~ (that fateful day)

Peter had decided he was going to do the stunt of a lifetime. He was going to use the family car to jump the mayor's office over a pit of alligators and over a line of 15 cars, finally landing by the museum building. Of course if you asked anyone it would be a death trap, and of course peter didn't think this.

He was bucking up the car for the stunt when Lois came out holding Stewie in her arms. Brian also happened to be right beside her. "Hey Lois can you hand me the cannon over there?" Peter asked her as he was working on the sides of the car. "What are you doing peter?" Lois asked him while setting Stewie down on the ground. "I'm gonna jump the mayor's office Lois" peter exclaimed with a smile.

"Peter that's crazy!" Lois said shocked. "It might be, but I'm gonna do it anyways!" Peter said. Lois sighed. "Come on Lois it will be like high school prom when we younger" Peter persuaded Lois.

~ (flashback to high school prom)

"Peter I don't think we should do this!" Lois said as she held onto peter. Peter just smiled, and the car started up, and they jumped over the school building. "See that wasn't so bad" Peter said as they suddenly crashed into the side of the school. Lois smacked him with her glove.

~ (present day)

"Well I admit it was kind of fun…" Lois said. "It could actually be dangerous Lois…" Brian said, but Lois ignored him, and called to Meg and Chris. "Meg, Chris come on we're going on a car ride" she yelled. Meg and Chris appeared in the doorway, and they loaded into the car without questions. Brian shrugged, and came into the car. Lois quickly rushed over to Bonnie and Joe's house.

She knocked on their door, and it was opened by Bonnie. "Yes Lois?" she asked. "Bonnie could you and Joe watch Stewie while me, Peter, and the kids are out" Lois asked her. "Okay Lois" Bonnie agreed, and went over to their lawn, and picked up Stewie. "Thanks Bonnie!" Peter called from the car as they sped off. Bonnie watched them leave, and then retreated into her house with Stewie.

~ (Bonnie and Joe's house)

Stewie walked around their house looking for something to do. "Damn this place is lifeless" Stewie said as he looked in Susie's room. "All this girl stuff and not a single thing to do…" Stewie said as he kicked a stuffed doll around. He heard the TV in the living room turn on, and followed the sound to it. Bonnie saw him, and picked him up, and they both sat down onto the couch waiting for Joe and Susie to get home.

The TV was turned onto the news channel, and suddenly a message came up that shocked both Stewie and Bonnie. "This is Tom Tucker" Tom said, and then "and Diana Simmons" she said. "And this is the local news, today we have an important message to anyone who knew the griffins" Tom announced. At this Bonnie and Stewie were paying full attention.

"Today a tragedy broke out, and well sadly the griffins have passed away, except for the baby who was not found and the dog who is currently in the hospital" Diana said. "The hospital says the dog only has a 15% chance of living though…" Tom said. "And that concludes tonight's special announcement" Diana said.

Bonnie looked down to Stewie to see a single tear had slipped down. She would have to let Joe know about what happened…

H: yeah you get why my name's heartbreak? Yeah I love sadness okay! Deal with my life, and you'd be sad too…


	2. Joe knows and visits

H: well at least someone likes this story! Yeah I don't really like it myself, but I have to write to stop my brain from going back to it… man family guy readers don't like too much… p.s. people don't expect any lines from Susie because I just got into the show… I'm only on season 4…

Chapter 2: Joe knows and visits

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Don't worry Stewie, I'm sure Brian will be okay" Bonnie tried to calm the crying Stewie down as she held him. "I've never seen you so sad…" Bonnie said with a worried tone. Suddenly the door opened, and Joe came through the door. "Bonnie?" Joe asked as he wheeled into the room. Bonnie turned to him with the crying Stewie. "What's Stewie doing here and why's he crying?" Joe asked.

"Joe Lois and peter are dead…" Bonnie said sadly. "What? what happened?" Joe said very concerned. "They were in an accident… Brian is in the hospital…" Bonnie said. "Oh my god we have to get there fast!" Joe said as he started wheeling out the door. "Wait up Joe!" Bonnie called as she grabbed her jacket, and went after him.

They ran (and wheeled) toward the hospital…

~ (hospital- Brian's room)

"How he holding up doctor?" Bonnie asked. "Well like we said he only has 15% chance of survival it's not likely he'll make it" the doctor explained. "Oh dear!" Bonnie exclaimed heartbroken. Stewie remained expression less…

"I'll give you a couple of minutes alone with him…" the doctor said as he exited the room. Bonnie set Stewie down onto the bed rim. "Dog wake up!" Stewie said as he got up, and tried to wake him up. "Mm Stewie… is that… you?" Brian asked in small gasps as he woke up to the child's constant shaking.

"Yes it's me Brian… what happened?" Stewie asked with tears rimming his eyes. "There were so many lights… so much pain…" Brian exclaimed. "I know Brian, but it's all over now" Stewie said as he wiped his tears.

"Are you crying Stewie?" Brian asked with a surprised gasp. "Yeah I can't explain it ether, but it just started a while ago…" Stewie said.

"Stewie I want you to know something in case I don't make it out of this…" Brian said while leaning back onto the bed. "What is it dog?" Stewie asked.

"I love you…" he said before he closed his eyes. Stewie had no clue what he really meant…

H: yep I made this brewie! Now review or Stewie and Brian will get you! Their story of sadness must be heard by all! Now what are you waiting for?


End file.
